1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless personal area network (WPAN), and more particularly, to a method of generating a data frame used in the WPAN.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wireless personal area network (WPAN) is a network for interconnecting devices centered around a personal operating space using the wireless interconnections. The IEEE 802.15 working group (WG) has been organized to provide a communication standard for the personal operating space. The IEEE 802.15.3, which is one of four task groups (TGs) belonging to the IEEE 802.15 WG, has completed standardization of a high rate (HR)-WPAN used to transmit data at high speed.
In order to maximize the data transmission at full speed, the efficient usage of bandwidth and resources is critical for the overall WPAN. If a reception device receives the data frame from a transmission device in the WPAN, the reception device detects an error by using a Frame Check Sequence (FCS). If no error is detected, the reception device transmits an ACK to the transmission device to inform the transmission device that the data frame is received without an error.
When an error occurs in any parts of a Medium Access Control (MAC) service data unit (MSDU), the reception device does not transmit the ACK of a corresponding data frame to the transmission device, and thus the transmission device needs to retransmit all data frames, which insufficient usage of bandwidths and resources. Such retransmission could be fatal to quality of service (QoS) in a WPAN using a time division multiple access (TDMA). Accordingly, when an error occurs in data that is relatively less important than other data, retransmission of all data frames results in insufficient usage of a limited channel time.